Net-Zilla!
by Kurosaki Itoshi
Summary: Inilah awal dari hidupku! awal dari semua kesuksesan kami... Clan ShinobiKonoha! Ayo bermain kembali!
1. Chapter 1 : Permulaan

Net-Zilla  
Rated : T  
Copyright : Masashi Kishimoto

Di sebuah pasar elektronik, Sasuke Uchiha seorang lulusan SMK jurusan Teknik Informatika telah mempersiapkan tujuan hidupnya. Ia memesan 60 unit perangkat komputer lengkap beserta asesoriesnya. Sebuah mesin server bermerek yang telah ia pesan beberapa hari yang lalu telah selesai dan siap di kirim menuju tempat usahanya. Sasuke membeli sebuah tanah kosong dan membangun sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk usahanya membangun sebuah warnet.

'ya! Dengan ini semua selesai, tinggal menunggu beberapa barang yang telah aku pesan melalui e-mail yang ku kirim' batin Sasuke di hiasi senyuman di wajahnya setelah mengecek Hardware komputer dan asesories yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam mobilnya.

Di sebuah bangunan berukuran 40 x 30 inilah Sasuke berencana akan membangun warnetnya. Ia akan menyediakan fasilitas internet dengan kecepatan tinggi beserta pendingin ruangan dan tidak lupa ia menyediakan sebuah ruang tunggu dengan sofa empuk dan nyaman. Sasuke sengaja mengecat dinding di ruang itu dengan gambar – gambar game yang sedang laris di mainkan para gamers dan tak lupa ia mewarnainya dengan coretan – coretan gravity faforitnya.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Sejak SMP, Sasuke menyukai permainan online. Ia dan temannya sering menghabiskan uang sakunya untuk bermain game perang faforitnya. Saat ia berada di SMK, Sasuke dan teman satu clannya mengikuti sebuah event Internasional dalam permainan itu. Sebenarnya mereka tidak menargetkan hadiah tapi mereka hanya ingin mendapatkan kesenangan dengan bertarung melawan clan lainnya yang berada di luar dan dalam negeri. Tak di sangka, Sasuke dan clannya berhasil mendapatkan posisi pertama dan mendapatkan hadiah uang tunai yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Awalnya, mereka berencana menggunakan uang itu untuk keperluan clan, tapi Sasuke berencana akan pensiun dari game dan akan menggunakan bagiannya untuk membangun usaha saat ia lulus. Akhirnya, clan yang beranggotakan 5 pemain aktif itu resmi pensiun dari game karena mereka berfikiran akan rencana masa depan yang berbeda.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Sasuke terbangun dari lamunan masa lalunya saat bel di bunyikan.

"Pesanan untuk Tuan Sasuke Uchiha" kata seorang pengantar barang.

"Oh ya server milikku sudah selesai ya? Terima kasih" jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sama – sama. silahkan tanda tangan di sini" ucap pengantar itu sambil memberikan formulir

Sebuah mesin server ia simpan di dalam sebuah ruangan khusus dengan suhu 180 untuk mencegah _overheat_. Server ini berfungsi untuk menyimpan database _history_ penjelajahan web dari PC operator dan client, database cashflow dari PC operator serta rekaman CCTV yang akan di pasang di setiap sudut rencananya akan di koneksikan dengan server.

Mulai dari _cramping _kabel jaringan sampai pemasangan seluruh PC dan setting server, PC operator dan PC client ia lakukan sendirian. Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada pekerjaan ini. Setelah semua selesai, Sasuke beristirahat dan berencana akan membuka warnetnya itu esok hari.

**~Net-Zilla!~**

Pagi hari yang indah, para penduduk telah memulai aktivitas sehari – harinya. Sasuke dengan hati yang berdebar – debar memasang sebuah banner dengan latar belakang yang menarik di depan warnetnya. Sebelum ia membuka warnetnya ia mancoba untuk memilih lagu yang cocok untuk di jadikan BGM (BackGround Music) warnetnya. Dan inilah lagu yang ia coba

~Lagu pertama~  
_sebagai satuan pendidikan  
sekolah bertaraf nasional~...  
_'terlalu nasionalis... mereka bakal berfikir tempat ini LSM' batin Sasuke dengan muka aneh

~Lagu kedua~  
_jagalah hati jangan kau nodai  
jagalah hati lentera hidup ini~...  
_'dafuq! Nanti pengunjung bakal mengira mesjid! =,=' batin sasuke mulai kesel dengan pilihan lagu yang ada di dalam Pcnya itu.

~Lagu ketiga~  
_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinji__i__ru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_  
'Nah ini baru cocok' seru Sasuke dalam hatinya

Setelah mencocokan BGM dengan semangat Sasuke membuka warnetnya untuk pertama kali.

Sudah pukul 10.00 belum juga ada satu orangpun yang mengunjungi warnet. 'hmm... sepi... apakah kota ini telah di serang oleh para zombie?' batin Sasuke mulai ngarang karena bosan. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian seseorang masuk ke dalam warnet itu.

"Selamat pagi... selamat datang di Net-Zil..." Sambutan hangat Sasuke tiba – tiba terpotong saat menyadari orang yang ia sapa.

"Yo! Teme!" seorang pemuda jabrik dengan gaya rambut spike berwarna kuning menyapa balik Sasuke yang sedang cengo.

"WOOOO!... NARUTOOOO!" sebuah teriakan yang di lontarkan oleh Sasuke karena betapa terkejutnya ia bisa melihat anak ini lagi.

Naruto adalah teman satu clan di game online perang yang Sasuke sering mainkan. Ketika bermain game, Sasuke dan Naruto sering berhadapan dengan berbagai rintangan bersama. Mereka berdua di kenal sebagai pasangan "Sarusagi" yang artinya kelinci dan monyet. Sasuke adalah tipe bermain cepat dan teliti sehingga ia dapat bermain dengan kill terbanyak dan death sedikit, sedangkan Naruto adalah tipe bermain yang cepat namun sering lupa mengisi amunisinya.

"Wah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu... sekitar satu tahun setelah kelulusan. Sedang apa kau di sini Teme?" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Jelaslah aku operator sekaligus pemilik warnet ini seperti yang telah ku rencanakan sebelumnya. Dan kau? Apakah kau sudah membuat usaha dengan uang hadiah itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman

"Hmm... sebenarnya aku masih belum menggunakan uang itu untuk usaha... tapi, hey aku punya ide bagus bagaimana kalau uang itu aku investasikan saja untuk warnetmu dan sekalian aku ingin melamar menjadi operator di sini... bisa kan?" tawar Naruto dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja kau boleh menjadi operator di sini. Mau gaji berapa?"

"Hm... ah bagaimana kalau begini, 50% pendapatan untuk ditabung dan 30% untuk dibagi 2 gimana?" jawab Naruto

"Lalu, 20%nya lagi?"

"Pengembangan usaha!"

"Hm... baiklah deal!"

Mulai saat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto bekerja sama untuk bisnis warnet Net-Zilla. Hari – hari yang Sasuke lalui tidak terasa bosan lagi. Mereka mengisi harinya dengan bermain game bersama untuk menghilangkan bosan.

**~Chapter 1 : Permulaan~  
END**

* * *

**~To Be Continued?~**

**Iyaa... akhirnya bisa post cerita... ini fic pertamaku mohon review dan koreksinya :3**

**Next Chap : ~Seorang Anak Mengesalkan!~ **


	2. Chapter 2 : Anak Yang Mengesalkan

Net-Zilla  
Rated : T  
Copyright : Masashi Kishimoto

Siang itu, Sasuke sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan. Warnet milik Sasuke dalam 2 minggu ini sudah mulai ramai dikunjungi. Alasan para pelanggan memilih net ini karena tempatnya bersih. Di samping itu banyak juga pelanggan yang menyatakan puas akan pelayanan net ini. Bagaimana tidak harganya yang murah dan speed internet yang wah membuat para pelanggan jadi kecanduan net. Tapi di siang ini, Sasuke merasa kesal akan beberap pelanggan, terutama anak – anak.

"Uhh... Anj*** copo loe udah jangan maen lagi jan***" teriak seorang anak memaki pemain lain.

"Oi oi oi Berisik!" balas Sasuke yang merasa kesal dengan anak yang tidak sopan itu.

"Apaan sih ganggu aja gue juga di sini bayar kan? Bebas dong!" gertak anak tadi tak mau kalah

"Bebas sih bebas tapi ini kan buat umum! Tuh liat yang laen jadi ketakutan tuh!" teriak Sasuke yang juga tak mau kalah

"Biarin masalah buat loe!? Lu ga tau sih rasanya maen game Poting Bad ini tuh uuuhhh seru.. kalau lu pengen gw diem, lawan dulu gue!" teriak anak tadi menantang Sasuke.

"Ga makasih!" tolak Sasuke singkat

"Ah copo! Tuh kan di tantangin aja ga mau dasar copo! Coppo!... piagam palsu aja dipajang! Poop lu!"

Mendengar kata piagam palsu, hati Sasuke menjadi panas sampai tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Akhirnya, Sasuke menerima tantangan si anak ingusan itu. Ia tidak sabar untuk membantainya... di dalam game. Game pun di mulai, Sasuke berpindah tempat dari PC operator ke tempat khusus untuk dirinya bermain game. Masih ingat kan? Karakter yang Sasuke mainkan dalam game ini adalah karakter legenda yang levelnya setingkat dengan Game Master. Namun, Sasuke tidak menggunakan karakter legenda itu namun, Sasuke memilih membuat karakter baru dengan level newbie agar pertarungan lebih greget.

"Hee... apaan nih? Level cacad kayak gini ngelawan gue? Hah,... buang – buang waktu aja nyerah aja deh lu ga akan menang lawan gue" ejek anak itu dengan tinggi hati

"Gue pertama kali maen game ini" kata Sasuke merendah

"Copo! Deathmatch aja deh waktunya gue set 30 menit, gue pangen bantai kepala lu hahaha" ejek anak itu lagi

Game deathmatch dimulai Sasuke sebagai tim biru dan anak sombong itu sebagai tim merah. Paduan suara keyboard dan mouse yang sedang ditekan mewarnai game itu. Sasuke sudah hafal betul jalan mana yang sering dipakai pemain untuk memulai. Pertama Sasuke bermain – main dulu dengan anak itu. Sambil berlari kesana – kesini ia mengidentifikasi sasaran. Anak itu menggunakan senjata jenis assault dengan mode silence sehingga sulit untuk mendeteksi tempat persembunyian. Tapi bagi level pengalaman Sasuke yang sudah tinggi, meski menggunakan karakter newbie, itu tidaklah menjadi masalah. Justru akan menjadi kelemahan terbesar bagi musuhnya. Sasuke mengidentifikasi bahwa damage senjata milik musuh sangat luar biasa sekitar 80% jika terkena badan. Terkadang anak ini selalu mengganti senjatanya dengan pisau agar bisa berlari dengan lincah dan sering dilakukan saat menembak ke arah sasaran sehingga jika dia berhasil menembak mengenai sasaran atau ia kira kena maka ia akan mengganti senjatanya dengan pisau. Disamping itu anak itu dapat menembak dalam kecepatan 3 detik jika berhadapan dan 20 detik jika jarak jauh. Setelah identifikasi selesai, Sasuke menahan nafasnya, berkonsentrasi, menajamkan mata dan mulai membidik dengan satu kali tembakan... DOR!... +Headshot+. Kecepatan menembak Sasuke adalah 1 detik, lebih cepat dari anak itu

'Astaga apa itu!' batin anak itu tak percaya melihat kecepatan tembak seperti itu.

Sasuke mulai menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya. 30 menit berlalu, permainanpun selesai. Sasuke dengan sengaja membesarkan volume PC dan speaker agar terdengar jelas suara otomatis ketika permainan selesai yang pastinya tidak enak bagi anak sombong itu _**+blue team win!+ **_begitulah hasil akhirnya dengan kill dari Sasuke sebanyak 2000 dan death 3. Di tengah kemenangan Sasuke, anak itu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Citer! Lu pasti citteeerrrr!" teriak anak sombong itu yang ga mau kalah sambil menunjuk – nunjuk meja operator dan mulai menarik perhatian gamers lain.

"Oi! Gue bukan citer!" bantah Sasuke

"Citer! Oi semuanya! Ternyata di sini ada yang pake barang ilegal! Operator ini memakai barang **HARAM**!" teriak anak itu kepada semua pengunjung. Terdengar bisik – bisik dari pengunjung mulai merasa risih.

"Cukup!" teriak salah seorang pengunjung dengan penampilan preman dan rambut nanas.

"Shikamaru!?" kata Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan salah seorang rekan satu clannya.

"Kau... Anak bodoh! Kau ini tidak tau siapa dia? Semuanya! Dengar aku! Orang ini adalah ketua dari sebuah clan di game Poting Bad bernama clan KonohaShinobi!" teriak Shikamaru kepada smua pelanggan

"Wooo! Clan... clan... itu? Clan yang memenangkan turnamen internasional? Ku dengar mereka sudah pensiun?" teriak beberapa pelanggan net tersebut

"Bohong! Mereka kan sudah pensiun!" teriak anak sombong itu.

"Sekarang, lihat tanda kartu anggota ini dan juga... lihat piagam yang ada di dekat meja operator itu!" suruh Shikamaru kepada anak itu

"Astaga! Itu... itu... MAAFKAN AKU! ku kira itu hanya palsu ternyata itu asli..." teriak anak itu dengan isak tangis dan rasa malu.

"Level bukanlah hal yang penting. Seberapa besar levelmu itu tidaklah berpengaruh di dunia nyata. Yang akan terlihat di dunia nyata hanyalah skill bermainmu! Itulah kenapa karakter newbieku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah" kata Sasuke yang langsung dimeriahi dengan tepuk tangan para pengunjung lain.

"Maaf... maafkan aku..." sesal anak sombong tadi.

Di tengah ketegangan, datanglah Naruto ia merasa terganggu karena tidurnya diganggu oleh suara keras dari lantai bawah ruangan. Net Sasuke terbagi menjadi 3 ruangan. Ruang atas untuk istirahat dan ruang keluarga dan ruang bawah untuk usaha warnetnya serta ruang di halaman belakang untuk menyimpan suku cadang komputernya.

"Huaaammmm... ada apa nih ribut – ribut? eehhh,... ada Shikamaru juga kapan datangnya? Dan APAAAA! Konohamaru!? Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidurnya karena baru selesai dengan shift malamnya.

"Konohamaru?" kata Shikamaru dan Sasuke barengan.

"Iya Konohamaru, dia sepupuku kenapa dia nangis? Apa ada masalah ya? Hehe" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Hehe... ADA!" teriak Sasuke dan Shikamaru di depan wajah Naruto.

**~Net-Zilla!~**

"KONOHAMARU! Kau telah membuat masalah...!" teriak Naruto kepada Konohamaru

"MAAF!" teriak Konohamaru berusaha meminta maaf.

"Pulang akan ku laporkan ke Kakek Sarutobi! Kau dilarang bermain game selama 1 bulan!"

"APA! TIDAK!" teriak Konohamaru yang sekarang sedang digusur oleh Naruto.

"Yo! Teme, Shika pamit dulu nanti malam aku shift lagi maaf telah membuat kekacauan jehehehe" pamit Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru sambil menyeret Konohamaru.

"Yo! Hati – hati di jalan... titip salam untuk kakek Sarutobi" kata Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru adalah teman seperjuangan Sasuke dalam clannya. Ia memulai bermain game ketika memasuki kelas 2 SMP. Skill yang ia miliki biasa saja, namun ia adalah bagian terpenting saat permainan bom mission. Dimana para team merah harus menanam bom di suatu tempat dan tim biru harus mencegah tim merah untuk memasang bom. Dalam misi ini Shikamarulah yang mengatur strategi perang. Ia jenius dalam hal logika dan taktik perang. Ia dijuluki sebagai "_Tensei"_ yang artinya jenius. Mulai bergabung dalam clan KonohaShinobi saat ia telah kelas 3 SMP.

"Lama tidak berjumpa... apa kabar, Tensei?" sapa Sasuke kepada Shikamaru.

"Ya, beginilah baik – baik saja. Kau sukses ya berhasil mewujudkan mimpimu" jawab Shikamaru.

"Haha, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau telah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" tanya Sasuke

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan dan sekarang aku di sini sedang mencari job di internet" jawab Shikamaru

"Haa...? kenapa dipecat?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ngabisin bandwidth"

"eh?"

"Yaa kau tahu kan aku ga kuat kalau sedetik aja ga buka internet jadi aku pake net kantor dan tiba – tiba saat wakil direktur akan mengirimkan file berukuran besar ke perusaahaan cabang di China, di tengah jalan terputus koneksi deh karena aku sedang download film anime yang berukuran 500mb hehe" jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar sambil menenggak sekaleng beer yang di suguhkan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau sedang butuh kerjaan nih?" tanya Sasuke

"Banget!" jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Mau kah bekerja di sini? Aku butuh Operator Server, asalkan kau kuat di ruangan dingin dengan suhu 180 kau bisa internetan bebas di sana karena koneksinya berbeda dengan koneksi net ini. Tugasnya ngurus _database_ dan kabari aku lewat ip chat kalau ada _client _yang membuka situs aneh. Untuk gaji hmm... 10% dari pendapatan... gimana?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Mau banget! Asal bisa download sepuasnya dan di kasih makan dan minum, ga di gaji juga ga apa!" jawab Shikamaru

"Yosh! Deal!" kata Sasuke sambil berjabatan tangan dan bersulang kaleng beer bersama Shikamaru.

**Massage From : Teme No Baka  
**_Shikamaru telah bergabung dengan Net-Zilla,  
dia akan menjaga server. Kau tidak usah repot lagi  
mengurus server! Fokus saja ke shift malammu!  
jangan terlalu keras kepada Konohamaru ya!_

~Sasuke Uchiha~

Naruto tersenyum melihat sms itu. 'Akhirnya kita akan segera berkumpul. Tinggal menunggu kalian berdua. Cepatlah kemari!' batin Naruto menunggu akan bersatunya kembali clan KonohaShinobi.

**~Chapter 2 : Anak Yang Mengesalkan~  
END**

**To be continued?**

* * *

**Next Chapter : Hacker?**

**Review Please...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Hacker?

**Net-Zilla  
Rated : T  
Copyright : Masashi Kishimoto**

Pagi ini adalah hari yang indah untuk memulai pekerjaan. Warnet milik Sasuke itu, sekarang sudah mendapat ratingnya. Nama "Net-Zilla" sekarang sudah harum sampai ke 3 kecamatan. Terkadang, Sasuke membuat berbagai event seperti diskon khusus atau tournamen antar clan di net nya itu. Hadiahnya beragam seperti voucher makan di warung nasi Ichiraku atau voucher isi ulang game. Namun, dengan datangnya sebuah kekuatan besar, maka datanglah musuh besar.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Gawat! Gawat!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut nanas, Shikamaru.

"Apa woy! Lagi enak – enak di kamar mandi nih!" balas Sasuke yang sedang melaksanakan Shift paginya di kamar mandi.

"Gawat cuy! Server kita di bobol hacker!" teriak Shika setelah mengedor – gedor pintu kamar mandinya.

"Ciyus lho! Siapa pembobolnya!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada alay setelah mendengar servernya di bobol.

"Kaget sih kaget tapi... CEBOK DULU DONG! BAU!" teriak Shika sambil menutup hidungnya karena bau dari ummm... tau lah.

Data dalam server ini sangatlah penting bagi warnet ini. Karena, Server inilah yang bertugas untuk menampung identitas pemenang event tournament yang akan di umumkan besok lusa. Tidak hanya itu, data – data para member warnet serta password – passwor penting milik Sasuke juga tersimpan dalam server ini. Dan jika semua data itu terhapus dan di baca oleh orang lain, Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan jika ada orang ytang masuk ke dalam blog pribadi miliknya yang berisi kisah cinta memalukan.

Setelah Sasuke cebok dan Shikamaru dapat kembali ke sisi karakternya, mereka memulai memeriksa Server. Setelah di cek database itu dalam keadaan normal. Namun isi dari database itu... kosong.

"Hm... ternyata hacker menggunakan teknik _SQL injeksi _dan mengirim virus jenis _trojan. S_epertinya virus ini dibuat sendiri" kata Sasuke setelah memeriksa servernya itu.

"Siapapun yang membuat virus itu, aku salut kepadanya. Ia dapat menembus firewall dan masuk tanpa terdeteksi oleh antivirus buatanku" kata Shikamaru dengan pose berfikir.

"Itu antivirus buatanmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke

"Hn.. kenapa?" jawab Shika datar

"PANTAS SAJA MUDAH DI BOBOL DASAR BODOH!" teriak Sasuke dengan kedut nadi di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hei tenang dulu... kau tidak ingat, saat kita berusaha membobol server sekolah? Dan merubah seluruh nilai kita? Kemudian kita upload virus?" kata Shikamaru dengan pose (sok) pintar

"Oh iya, saat itu Kepala Sekolah marah – marah dan kita menganjurkan untuk menggunakan antivirus buatanmu. Sejak saat itu server aman bahkan kita sulit untuk menembusnya. Tapi... KENAPA INI BISA KETEMBUS BODOH!" kata Sasuke mulai ingat.

"Hmm... entahlah... tapi, coba lihat ini. Aku melengkapi antivirusku dengan _log_ itu berarti semua IP yang masuk akan di simpan di dua tempat. Antivirus ini dan system Windos" kata Shika sambil memperlihatkan beberapa bilangan _decimal, hexadecimal _dan _biner _di sebuah notepad.

"Coba ku lihat... hmm... apa sebanyak ini IP yang telah masuk ke dalam server ini? Ah... ini pasti sulit..." kata Sasuke yang mulai memiringkan kacamatanya.

"Itu mudah... _IP _dengan bilangan desimalnya 11000000 berarti _IP _yang berada di komputer ini. Sedangkan _IP _dengan bilangan desimal lainnya ialah _IP_ dari luar komputer ini" jelas Shika

"Hmm... coba ku cari... ah ada... kita punya 4 tersangka!" kata Sasuke mulai mendapat pencerahan.

"Baiklah, panggil Naruto dan tutup warnet untuk sehari ini. Kita adakan rapat!" suruh Shika

**~Net-Zilla!~**

Siang hari, para staff warnet sedang berusaha memecahkan _IP _hacker itu. Dengan menemukannya _IP _si Hacker, maka itu adalah gerbang utama menuju pelaku.

"Ah! Aku menyerah! Paling sebel aku kalau berhadapan dengan angka seperti ini! Aku ke toilet dulu ah mau muntah!" teriak seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik, Naruto

"Terserah lu aja deh dobe" timpal Sasuke yang lagi asik dengan pulpen dan notesnya itu.

'Hmm... 00001010.00010000.01001011.00000000' gumam Shikamaru nampak berfikir.

"Ah! Aku berhasil memecahkannya! 00001010 itu hasilnya 10! 00010000 itu adalah 16! 01001011 hasilnya umm... 75! Dan terakhir 00010110 itu hasilnya 22!" kata Sasuke sambil mengebrak meja.

"Punyaku juga selesai... Hasilnya dan " kata Shika kalem.

"Hmm... punya si dobe ini telah ku selesaikan juga hasilnya " kata Sasuke.

"Hm... kurasa aku telah menemukan jawabannya..." kata Shikamaru

"Masa!" teriak Sasuke

"Ya.. kelihatannya ia telah keluar masuk server kita beberapa kali. Ke-tiga _IP _itu adalah _IP _milik hacker itu juga" kata shika sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Oh, dia telah mengganti _IP _berarti... ia pengguna internet rumah dengan _IP static" _kata Sasuke mulai jelas.

"Hm... kurasa ini pekerjaan untukku" kata Naruto yang telah selesai dari kamar mandi

"Aku membawanya... Laptopku dahulu... Saat hack server sekolah" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya.

Saat Naruto akan memulai hackingnya, Seorang pria dengan jaket telah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu... Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru" kata pria misterius itu\

"Hy... Hyuuuga... Hyuuuga Neji-kun!" kata Naruto tergagap

**~Chapter 3 : Hacker?~  
END**

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

**Ah... Chapter 3 beres...  
Chapter selanjutnya bakal ada aksi hacking, cracking dan aksi strategi lainnya (harapan) tapi kita liat aja di next chapnya !  
Next Chapter : NEXON!?  
**


End file.
